


Little Bumps in the Lines

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epilepsy, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Precious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentioned - Freeform, toddler tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Poor kid just fell down and seized right there in the exam room, totally scared the shit out of me.”Steve bolted upright, his eyes wide with panic. Tony whimpered at the sudden movement and curled into Bucky more, his little face scrunched up. The alpha tightened his hold on him and gave his omega a look.





	Little Bumps in the Lines

“Where’s Bucky and Tony today?” Pepper asked as she and Steve walked through the art gallery. They were both making sure everything was perfect for the show that night, doing one last walk through.

“They are at the doctor’s today. Tony’s getting a physical done today,” the blond told her, eyeing one of the vases critically. “He’s been feelin’ pretty tired lately. Little tired, little fuzzy, is what he says.”

“Poor kid,” the alpha woman murmured, looking over the tablet in her hand. She was checking everything off of the list as she went.

“Yeah, it makes my instincts rear their ugly heads,” he said with a soft laugh. He moved forward to fuss with the flowers before nodding satisfactorily. “I think that’s everything. It looks great Pep.”

“Damn right it does,” Pepper said with a smile. “It’s going to go great, Steve, we have all of the best artists in New York here.”

“Thank you so much, seriously.”

“Not a problem. Go home to your family, I will see you tonight.”

Steve smiled wide and kissed her cheek before heading out. He got into his car and made his way through the New York traffic to get home. He figured his mate and pup would be home from the doctor’s office by now, probably curled up on the couch and watching cartoons like they always did when Tony felt under the weather.

It’d been a year since they’d signed the adoption papers and the little trio had never been happier. Steve loved having his precious baby boy, loved coloring with him and teaching him how to draw. One or two of Tony’s drawings were lovingly featured next to some of Steve’s own artwork in the gallery.

The blond omega found a parking spot and made his way up to the apartment, unlocking the door and letting himself in. He frowned slightly at the silence of the apartment and set his keys in the bowl next to the door before going to explore. Bucky’s keys were already in the bowl so he knew his alpha was home.

He found the two brunets in his and Bucky’s bedroom, curled up in the nest. Tony was fast asleep, his little face squished into his daddy’s chest with a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Bucky was watching the boy with a fond smile on his face, rubbing a hand up and down the little omega’s back.

“Hey punk,” the alpha greeted softly. Steve made his way over and crawled into the nest carefully, laying down and pressing close to his pup and his mate.

“Jerk,” he replied fondly, kissing his alpha. “How was the appointment?”

“Not so good. Tony’s got epilepsy,” Bucky told him, a furrow in his brow as he turned his gaze back to his pup. “Poor kid just fell down and seized right there in the exam room, totally scared the shit out of me.”

Steve bolted upright, his eyes wide with panic. Tony whimpered at the sudden movement and curled into Bucky more, his little face scrunched up. The alpha tightened his hold on him and gave his omega a look.

“Hey, hey, he’s fine. It’s fine. Lasted barely over a minute and Bruce was there the whole time,” the brunet soothed. “He cried after it was over, but he wasn’t in pain. Just confused.”

“Bucky, this isn’t fine!”

“Hey! If I said it’s fine, then it’s _fine._ Bruce said he was still capable of being Tony’s pediatrician, he’s going to call a friend of his and get some recommendations on pup-safe medications,” the alpha told his mate, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Steve slowly nodded his head and relaxed minutely, looking down at Tony. He leaned down and nuzzled the boy’s head, letting his scent soothe the small omega back into a restful sleep.

“Has he had it all his life? How did Nat not inform us?”

“She didn’t know. I already called to ask and she said she had no idea about any of it. She almost got all up-in-arms thinking we’d wanna take him back.”

“Like hell,” Steve growled softly. “He’s our son, I wouldn’t take him back for anything.”

“Mama,” Tony whimpered, turning his head to look up at the blond groggily. He reached out his arms and made grabby hands at the blond man, who immediately took the boy into his arms and hugged him close.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” the omega teased, kissing the top of his pup’s head. “Have a good nap?”

Tony shrugged slightly and buried his face into Steve’s chest. Steve chuckled softly and got up, carrying his pup in his arms as he left the room. Bucky got up and followed after him, kissing his cheek as he passed him and went into the kitchen to make something for all of them to eat.

Steve settled down on the couch and turned on the tv to whatever cartoon was currently playing. Tom & Jerry, it looked like. Tony curiously peeked at the tv from his burrow into his mother’s chest and perked up. He turned in the blond’s hold and settled back against his chest.

Bucky came in almost an hour later balancing three plates of spaghetti in his hands. He sat down and handed one to Tony and the other to his mate, smiling when Tony started to happily eat. He’d been docile all day so it was comforting to see the boy with some energy again.

“Do you feel up to coming to the show tonight, honey?” Steve asked quietly when the pup was done eating. Tony nodded his head eagerly with a big smile on his face. Gone was the tired, docile pup that just wanted to sleep, replaced with the happy boy they knew and loved.

“Alright, baby boy, let’s get dressed then,” Bucky rumbled, nuzzling Tony’s head and picking him up out of Steve’s arms. The blond omega watched them go back down the hallway before he got up and went to take a shower.

-

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Steve asked with a big smile on his face. He was showing Tony where the little boy’s own coloring was hanging up next to some of his pieces. The pup was staring with his wide, brown eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

“I’m an artist?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at the other omega shyly.

“Of course you are, Tony. You can be whatever you want to be,” the blond told him, kissing his cheek.

“I… I wanna invent stuff,” the little pup murmured firmly, a determined set to his jaw that made Steve laugh softly.

“Then you can invent stuff, baby boy.”

“Steve, can you come over here please?” Pepper called from several feet away. The blond nodded his head and looked around for Bucky before setting Tony on the ground.

“See daddy? Go straight to him, okay?” Steve asked, smiling when his pup nodded his head. The little brunet walked towards the alpha and the blond walked back towards Pepper.

Tony kept his eyes on his dad until a group of people walked in front of him and then he lost sight of the tall alpha. His brow furrowed as he looked around, his bottom lip starting to quiver the longer he couldn’t see one of his parents.

He flinched when he felt someone take his hand, looking up to see another boy holding his hand. He was older than Tony but only by a few years maybe. The boy had dirty blond curls and kind blue eyes, instantly making the young pup trust him.

“Are you lost, kiddo?”

“Y-Yeah,” Tony murmured shyly. “I was walking towards my daddy and then I lost him.”

“Well let’s find him then. My name’s Harley,” the blond boy told him.

“I’m Tony.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tony,” Harley said, gently guiding the boy forward as they started to look for the pup’s parents. They walked around the whole gallery, chatting about idle things while keeping an eye out for Bucky and Steve.

“Tony!”

“Daddy!” Tony perked up and ran towards the alpha, inadvertently dragging Harley with him. He ran right into Bucky’s arms, giggling as he was lifted up and spun around. The brunet alpha rumbled happily, nuzzling his pup and scenting over him protectively.

“You were supposed to come straight to me, yer ma and I were worried sick.”

“I was! But then I couldn’t find you and Harley helped me find you!” Tony told him excitedly, a big grin on his face as he looked down at the older boy. Bucky looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re the Stark boy, aren’t you?” Bucky asked, eyes narrowing slightly. He didn’t trust Howard Stark one bit. He always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“I am. Harley Stark, sir,” the boy murmured, bowing his head to the older alpha.

“I guess that means Howard is lurking around here somewhere.”

“Uh, no, not anymore. He left without me. I’m just waiting for someone to come pick me up,” the blond explained quietly, wincing slightly. Bucky softed visibly and sighed, a small smile working it’s way onto his face.

“Well come on then. We’ll keep you company ‘til then,” Bucky told him, nudging the kid gently before leading him towards where Steve was chatting with Pepper.

“Mama!” Tony cheered, reaching out for Steve and making grabby hands at the omega. The blond omega purred loudly and took the boy out of his mate’s arms, nuzzling him and kissing over his face.

“You worried me, sweetheart,” he murmured, his brow furrowing as he looked for any injuries on his pup. He looked at Harley with surprised eyes. “Who’s this?”

“My new friend Harley!”

“He’s Howard’s boy,” Bucky told his mate, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Oh! Oh, okay,” Steve said, smiling down at the blond boy. “It’s nice to meet you Harley. I’m Steve and this is my mate Bucky. You’ve obviously already met Tony.”

“Yeah, I have,” Harley said quietly, a small smile on his face. He liked the young pup.

“Young Sir!”

Harley turned around and smiled when an older beta came into sight, looking only slightly frazzled as he hurried over to the blond boy.

“Jarvis! You came,” Harley exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he looked up at the beta.

“Of course I did. Your father arrived home without you and I knew immediately I’d have to come retrieve you,” Jarvis told him with a fond smile, ruffling the pup’s blond curls. He turned to Steve, Bucky, and Tony, pausing for barely a second as he looked at Tony. “Thank you for watching out for him.”

“It was no problem,” Steve told him, adjusting his hold on Tony slightly. The brunet pup was idly playing with his mother’s shirt collar, shy in the presence of a new stranger. Jarvis hesitated another moment while looking at the young pup before nodding his head and taking his leave with Harley.

-

Steve purred softly as Bucky helped him out of his coat, pressing a kiss to the alpha’s cheek before stepping further into the apartment. It was quiet and still given that it was 8 at night. The blond made his way down the hall and poked his head into his pup’s room, smiling at the two boys asleep on the bed.

The lamp on the bedside table was on, casting the room in a dim light. Harley and Tony were both fast asleep on the bed, a book open on the older boy’s chest.

“Oh that’s precious,” Bucky murmured as he came up behind the omega, placing a gentle hand on one of Steve’s hips. The alpha brushed passed his mate and draped a blanket over the older boy. He moved Harley into a more comfortable position and kissed both of the boys’ heads.

“I don’t know how I feel about our babysitter falling asleep on the job,” the brunet joked as he closed the door halfway behind him. Steve snorted and shook his head, walking into their bedroom across the hall.

“You know Tony adores him,” the blond replied, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it towards the laundry basket. “And so do you.”

“I deny everything.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled off his nice slacks, throwing them towards the laundry basket as well before grabbing a pair of sweatpants. Bucky wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pressed little kisses and nips to his neck.

“Love you, Stevie,” the alpha murmured.

“Mmm. Love you, Buck,” Steve replied softly, tilting his head up and kissing the brunet’s jaw.


End file.
